La Nueva Prometida
by MudeYamil
Summary: Después de la batalla en el monte fénix y la boda fallida, Ranma decide terminar su relación con todas sus prometidas. Al romper el compromiso con los Tendo, Ranma y sus padres regresan a su antigua casa, después de un año Ranma se convierte en piloto aviador durante sus vacaciones a Grecia tiene un pequeño encuentro con una joven con una mascara, ¿Qué sucederá?
1. Prologo

LA NUEVA PROMETIDA

Disclaimer: Ninguno de los personajes de Ranma ½ me pertenecen, sino a Takahashi-Sensei.

PROLOGO

Después de la batalla en el monte fénix y la boda fallida, la relación entre Ranma y Akane era cada vez peor. Ranma no hacía nada para mejorar la relación y Akane lo golpeaba y lo insultaba cada vez más, la situación era tan critica que ya era conocido en el aeropuerto de Tokio donde siempre era que aterrizaba. Las familias Tendo y Saotome ya empezaban a considerar romper el compromiso por la manera de actuar de los jóvenes. Asi paso el ultimo año escolar en Furinkan, en ese tiempo Ranma había hablado con Ukyo aclarando sus sentimiento diciéndole que solo la consideraba una amiga casi una hermana, Shampoo tuvo que regresar a china para casarse con Mousse, pues este había logrado vencer a la amazona, por accidente claro está, pero lo importante es que la había vencido. Cologne al conocer esto hablo con Ranma y con Mousse para saber quien se casaría con su bisnieta, pues ambos tenían ese derecho. Ranma haciendo a un lado su orgullo propuso un concurso en el cual, el ganador se casaría con Shampoo, pero este concurso fue ideado para que Ranma no pudiera ganar (ya saben Ranma siempre quiere ganar cualquier concurso, pero si se quería deshacer de la amazona tenía que perder aunque no le gustara), el concurso consistía en ver quien aguantaba más tiempo acariciando a un gato. Al realizarse el concurso, Mousse salió con la victoria ya que Ranma no se quiso acercar a un lindo gatito blanco. Cologne no estaba de acuerdo con el concurso pero tuvo que aceptar el resultado de este, pues los competidores así lo acordaron.

Así las amazonas regresaron a china donde se realizo la unión entre Shampoo y mouse. Con esto Ranma solo tenía una prometida ya que Kodachi "¡Esta Loca!" decía, pensaba y reafirmaba el joven Saotome, después de estos hechos Ranma siguió con su rutina en la casa Tendo: pelear por comida con su padre, ser muy varonil frente a la katana de su madre, aguantar los lloriqueos del señor Tendo, pelear contra el pervertido de Happosai, vaciar su cartera por los chantajes de Nabiki y discutir, pelear y salir volando con Akane, para después estar aterrizando en el aeropuerto.

De vez en cuando aparecía Ryoga retando a Ranma a pelear, pero este se negaba haciendo que Ryoga lanzara el primer golpe y Ranma se defendiera, pero cuando Ranma respondía los ataques era visto por Akane quien deducía que era Ranma el que empezaba los conflictos. Después de esas brillantes deducciones Ranma estaba aterrizando de nueva cuenta en el aeropuerto.

Así termino el ciclo escolar, donde Ranma logro graduarse no con excelentes calificaciones, pero si con un promedio de 7.4 (Admitámoslo, eso de estudiar no se le da a Ranma). A la siguiente semana hablo con sus padres y con el señor Tendo acerca de su caótica relación, al terminar de hablar decidieron romper el compromiso pues la relación entre ambos jóvenes era cada vez peor. Así Nodoka, Ranma y Genma regresaron a su antigua casa, Genma no trato de quedarse (Aunque si quería) pero sabia los métodos de persuasión de su esposa (Su katana).

Flashback

Después de la boda, Ranma y Nodoka se sentían incómodos viviendo con los tendo pues solo eran una carga para esa familia, pero Genma, mmm el era feliz no tenía que trabajar, solo jugaba shogi y se iba de viajes de entrenamiento (parranda) con Soun. Nodoka por su parte ayudaba a Kasumi en las labores del hogar y Ranma después de tantos viajes al aeropuerto, pues ya le agradaba volar por los cielos de Japón, así que se metió a un curso de piloto aviador. En las mañanas iba a sus clases en Furinkan, en las tardes gracias a su prometida o ex prometida llegaba a su curso en el aeropuerto de Tokio.

Fin flashback

Después de instalarse en la casa Saotome, Ranma consiguió trabajo en el aeropuerto de maletero (no sé como se llame esa trabajo) mientras terminaba su curso. Así paso otro año donde Ranma fue ascendido y era el mejor en su curso, terminando este en año y medio, sorprendiendo a todos. Al terminar su curso fue contratado por la aerolínea AirJapan, después de su segundo vuelo como copiloto, Ranma fue ascendido a piloto debido a que tenía mucha pero mucha experiencia, razón por la cual sorprendió a todo mundo pues era muy joven para tener tanta experiencia (Con tantos vuelos que le proporcionaba Akane, como no iba tener experiencia en como aterrizar y como despegar), así Ranma viajaba por todo el mundo, trabajaba sin descanso, razón por la cual se gano unas vacaciones, solo tenía que realizar un vuelo a Grecia y al aterrizar empezarían sus vacaciones.

Al terminar el vuelo Ranma se dirigió al hotel donde estaba registrado para descansar. A la mañana siguiente Ranma se dirigió a las ruinas antiguas del Partenón, para admirar su impresionante arquitectura, un par de horas después, Ranma encontró un camino muy alejado de la zona arqueológica, por la curiosidad Ranma empezó a caminar por el camino, después de unos minutos de su caminata escucho lo que parecía la destrucción de un roca, Ranma intrigado empezó a caminar con mayor velocidad hasta encontrarse a una joven que traía puesta una máscara y con un traje como de gladiador (Ya saben el de entrenamiento de los caballero) la joven tenía el pelo de color negro y era largo, su cuerpo no estaba muy proporcionado pero no estaba nada mal. La joven al ver a aquel extraño decidió espantarlo lanzándole un poco de energía, el golpe de energía pasó por arriba del hombro izquierdo de Ranma, destruyendo unas rocas que se encontraban a las espaldas de este. Ranma no se espanto solo se sorprendió que aquella joven pudiera manejar ese tipo de energía, él también lanzo algo de energía hacia la joven, la energía lanzada por Ranma paso cerca del rostro de la joven, haciendo que la máscara que portaba la joven callera y dejara ver su rostro, un hermoso rostro, con unos ojos azules iguales a los de él, una linda nariz y unos labios rosas que pedían ser besados. La joven por su parte empezó a sentir furia luego tristeza, pero la furia era la que la dominaba, pues conocía las leyes de las guerreras de Atena, si un hombre veía el rostro de una guerrera está tenía dos opciones: matarlo o amarlo para toda la vida. Cuando la joven salió de sus pensamientos internos vio que el extraño ya se había ido del lugar, así que ella hizo lo mismo. En otra parte Ranma se había alejado del lugar porque sabía que si se quedaba podría besar a la joven y no quería tener más problemas, después de todo ya se había deshecho de sus antiguas prometidas y no quería nuevas, aunque esa joven lo hacía dudar.

FIN DEL PROLOGO

¿Qué les pareció? Dejen sus dudas y sugerencias, hasta luego.


	2. Cap1 La Decisión Del Corazón

**Bien continuando con esta historia que veo que también ha gustado un poco al igual que el Cross que esto escribiendo a la par de esta**

Disclaimer: Ninguno de los personajes de Ranma ½ me pertenecen, sino a Takahashi-Sensei.

CAPITULO 1: LA DECISIÓN DEL CORAZÓN

Después de regresar al santuario, la guerrera amazona fue a pedir un permiso especial al patriarca para cumplir la ley de las guerreras amazonas de Grecia. Al llegar pidió permiso para entrar a la habitación del patriarca el cual tardo en responder. Al entrar vio que el patriarca estaba desalineado como si hubiera estado haciendo ejercicio, respiraba con dificultad. Atrás de unas cortinas se podía apreciar un gran bulto tratando de esconderse mejor (Ya saben qué clase de ejercicios estaba realizando el patriarca)

Guerrera: patriarca quiero pedirle permiso para poder salir del santuario

Patriarca: para que quieres ese permiso sabes que ningún caballero puede salir María

María: pero patriarca en las orillas del santuario estaba entrenando cuando apareció un extraño

Patriarca: que tiene de malo, ¿lo asustaste para que se alejara del santuario, no es así?

María: si patriarca, lo intente asustar pero no se fue, respondió con una pequeña cantidad de energía que paso a un costado de mi rostro haciendo que mi mascara se cayera y dejara ver mi rostro

Patriarca: ah ya veo para que quieres el permiso, quieres cumplir con la ley de las amazonas. Está bien puedes salir del santuario para matar al extraño o para amarlo, pero si elijes la segunda opción te deseo que seas feliz, eres una buena guerrera pero sobretodo eres una mujer muy linda y amable. Ahora ve y busca al extraño guerrero.

María al escuchar el consejo y la descripción que el patriarca dio de ella no pudo evitar sonrojarse aunque por la máscara no era visible

María: gracias patriarca, con su permiso me retiro

Así María se retiro hacia su dormitorio para empacar lo necesario para buscar a aquel joven de hace unas horas, al empezar a empacar empezó a recordar cómo era ese joven y tenía que admitir que no era feo, empezando a dudar sobre matarlo o amarlo por toda la vida.

Mientras tanto el bulto extraño que se encontraba en la habitación del patriarca salía y deja ver a una mujer de cabellera verde, con una máscara en su rostro y el mismo traje de entrenamiento de la chica que acababa de estar hace unos minutos ahí

Patriarca: vaya se parece mucho a tu historia, espero que ella si encuentre la felicidad y no se quede sola esperando a un amor imposible.

Guerrera: tienes razón, pero mi historia es distinta, Seiya buscaba a aquel conejo para poder comer cuando me vio sin mi mascara, espero que este joven corresponda a los sentimientos de mi joven alumna.

Patriarca: lo mismo espero Shaina, pero mientras hay que seguir _jugando_ saca el tapete

Shaina: está bien pero ya habías perdido el juego anterior, así que yo gane

Comento Shaina sacando un tapete de twister y el tablero del juego (¿Qué pensaban que estaban _jugando_?)

Patriarca: ese juego no vale porque María nos interrumpió haciendo que perdiera la concentración

Sahina: como digas Shyru, pero se hombre y admite tu derrota

Patriarca: está bien, perdí el juego anterior contenta. Ahora pie izquierdo amarillo

Mientras tanto en un hotel en el centro de la ciudad, un joven de cabellera negra y de trenza no paraba de pensar en la joven que había visto hace unas horas

Ranma: es bonita pero también es fuerte, pero es muy bonita. Pero que estoy diciendo, me dormiré un rato para relajarme y pensar con más claridad cuando despierte

A la mañana siguiente Ranma salió rumbo al aeropuerto quería recorrer la mayor parte del mundo en los dos meses que tenia de vacaciones, una vez que llego al aeropuerto compro un boleto para viajar a Barcelona, para poder ver un juego del Barcelona FC con todas sus estrellas, conocer la catedral de la sagrada familia y los sitios de interés de esa ciudad española, lo que no sabía es que era seguido por la joven del día anterior, pero esta no llevaba su traje de entrenamiento ni su máscara ¡no! llevaba unos jeans y una blusa blanca un poco escotada dejando ver su busto copa B, ella también compro un boleto con el mismo destino que Ranma pero un poco más económico.

Al llegar a Barcelona no lo perdió de vista pues era el único que vestía una camisa china de color rojo, lo siguió hasta el hotel donde se registro Ranma, ella también se registró en el mismo hotel. Al desempacar Ranma salió a pasear por la ciudad y comprar un boleto para el próximo partido del Barcelona FC, la primer parada fue en el parque Güell el cual tenía una impresionante arquitectura que no solo sorprendió a Ranma también impresiono a María, después de unas horas de admirar esa obra arquitectónica Ranma se dirigió a comprar su boleto para el partido, después de obtenerlo paso toda la tarde-noche en una cafetería cerca del hotel donde se quedaba, antes de salir del lugar vio pasar a la joven que había conocido en las ruinas griegas, la empezó a seguir descubriendo que se quedaba en el mismo hotel que él.

Ranma: lo que me faltaba otra admiradora que ande tras de mí, debí alejarme del lugar cuando me lanzo ese ataque ¿Dios porque soy tan idiota?

Después de tener ese monologo con el mismo se dirigió a su habitación para descansar, había tenido suerte consiguió un boleto para el partido del día siguiente, el clásico de la ciudad: Barcelona FC vs Espanyol de Barcelona. A la mañana siguiente salió a desayunar en la cafetería del día anterior, después de desayunar regreso al hotel para recoger su cámara fotográfica y salir a dar un pequeño paseo antes del partido, se dirigió a la sagrada familia, al llegar y ver semejante edificio quedo impresionado igual o más que el día anterior en el parque Güell. Después de tomar tantas fotografías como pudo regreso al hotel para alistarse para el partido. Al salir rumbo al estadio iba con su playera oficial del barza, su bufanda y gorro con los colores del equipo. María lo siguió pero al llegar al estadio lo perdió de vista y con tantas personas con la misma vestimenta era difícil dar con él.

Al ver esta situación regreso al hotel para pensar mejor lo que iba hacer pues al seguirlo el día anterior se dio cuenta que era una persona amable y alegre, alguien que le gustaba jugar con los niños (lo sé, en Japón es todo lo contrario pero después de tantas aventuras decidió vivir la vida con un sonrisa en su rostro que tener una vida llena de amargura) y ayudaba a cualquier persona que se lo pidiera.

María: será un buen esposo y un excelente padre

Al pensar mejor en lo que dijo se regaño mentalmente pero solo trataba de ocultar la verdad, se había enamorado de aquel hombre amable y alegre.

Después de pensar todo con más calma descubrió que en realidad si se había enamorado de ese joven, así que decidió que le confesaría sus sentimientos en la primera oportunidad que estuviera con él. En otra parte del hotel Ranma acababa de llegar, ya era más de media noche y el apenas llegaba. Después del partido que el Barcelona gano con un excelente gol de Messi, Ranma fue invitado por los aficionados ganadores a celebrar la victoria en un bar cercano al estadio, Ranma acepto y fue con el grupo de aficionados al bar cantando el himno del equipo y otros canticos y porras del club, al llegar la cerveza empezó a circular por el bar, aunque Ranma nunca había tomado decidió tomarse unas cuantas cervezas pues no quería hacerle el feo a los aficionados que lo habían invitado, el primer trago fue amargo pero se lo paso haciendo una cara de desagrado, el segundo fue menos amargo pero también se lo tomo, del tercero en adelante le empezó a gustar el sabor de la cerveza, todo en el bar era alegría: unos cantaban, otros bailaban, otros, tomaban pero todos celebraban la victoria de su equipo. Ranma paso unas horas en ese bar acompañando a los aficionados en su fiesta pero al ver la hora decidió regresar al hotel, pues ya era un poco tarde y al día siguiente viajaría a otro país. Al llegar recordó que la joven que conoció en Grecia estaba también en el hotel así que decidió ir a visitarla, no sabía porque pero quería verla, durante ese día no la había visto y se sentía extraño. Al llegar a la habitación de ella toco la puerta, estaba un poco nervioso, no sabía si era por la cerveza o porque pero algo le decía que tenía que estar ahí.

María no podía dormir, daba vueltas en la cama pero no, el sueño se había ido solo pensaba en algo en el hombre se sus sueños, empezaba a imaginar su vida a lado de él, estando en una casa abrazados y recibiendo a unos niños que los llamaban padres, pero todo fue interrumpido porque tocaron a su puerta, salió de la cama pensando en cómo torturar a aquel que había interrumpido su fantasía de su futura familia, al abrir la puerta aquellos pensamientos desaparecieron, él estaba frente a ella, aquel hombre que le había quitado el sueño por estar pensando en él. No sabía que hacer: cerrar la puerta, abrazarlo, besarlo. Pero todo eso fue interrumpido al sentir que algo rosaba sus labios, al ver que era quedo sorprendida él la estaba besando, un beso algo torpe pero no importaba él la estaba besando. Al salir del estado de shock en el que se encontraba correspondió el beso pasando sus brazos por el cuello de él, quien al ver que era correspondió sujeto la cintura de la chica profundizando su beso. Al separarse por falta de aire, ambos estaban rojos y mirando al suelo.

Ranma: perdón, pero no pude resistirlo

María: no te preocupes

Ranma: desde el día en que te vi, tenía ganas de besarte porque eres una hermosa mujer, cualquier hombre sería feliz de tenerte a su lado.

Ranma todavía miraba al suelo con un gran sonrojo en su rostro mientras María lo veía, estaba realmente feliz, ese hombre que le quitaba el sueño sentía lo mismo que ella

María: ¿en serio piensas eso de mí?

Ranma: claro un hombre debería ser ciego o rarito para no ver lo hermosa que eres. Por cierto me llamo Ranma Saotome y soy de Japón

María: mucho gusto Ranma yo me llamo María Hernández y soy de México

Ranma: oye y que hacías en Grecia alejada de tu país, tu familia y tus amigos

María: yo soy huérfana, no tengo amigos solo tengo a una tía pero ella no podía mantenerme, una vez encontré a un extraño sujeto que era muy fuerte, él me dijo que era un caballero de Atena y que estaba buscando jóvenes para poder entrenarlos y que se convirtieran en caballeros como él. Al escuchar eso decidí ir con él para poder ser más fuerte, para defender a mi tía y vengar a mis padres que fueron asesinados por unos bandidos de nuestro pueblo

Ranma: perdón por recordarte esos malos momentos, pero veo que ahora eres fuerte

María: si, pero no soy tan hábil para convertirme en caballero

María empezó a llorar al recordar las veces que había luchado para ser caballero pero siempre era derrotada, Ranma al verla llorar la abrazo haciéndole entender que no estaba sola que él estaba ahí para ayudarla

Ranma: no te preocupes yo te ayudare para vengar la muerte de tus padres, no soy muy fuerte pero entre ambos castigaremos a esos sujetos (después de la derrota contra Mousse, Ranma era más sencillo ya no tenía ese ego que llegaba hasta el sol). Mañana mismo partiremos rumbo a México para darle su merecido a esos sujetos, por ahora hay que descansar. Hasta mañana y buenas noches

Al terminar de despedirse Ranma le dio un beso rápido en los labios a María antes de dirigirse a su habitación, dejando a una María echa piedra.

Fin Capitulo 1

Que les pareció, dejen sus puntos de vista. Bye


	3. Cap2 Una Noche En Madrid

**Gracias a todos a los que les ha gustado esta historia**

**DarkZero-03: no aparecerá ningún caballero solo serán referencias, recuerdos y cosas por el estilo**

Disclaimer: Ninguno de los personajes de Ranma ½ me pertenecen, sino a Takahashi-Sensei.

CAPITULO 2: UNA NOCHE EN MADRID

A la mañana siguiente Ranma se dirigió a la habitación de María para invitarla a desayunar en la cafetería cercana al hotel antes de dirigirse a Madrid para tomar el vuelo rumbo a México. Al llegar a su destino toco la puerta que inmediatamente fue abierta y fue recibido por un beso, que correspondió inmediatamente. Aunque ni siquiera eran amigos se comportaban como pareja. Al separarse por falta de aire, Ranma le comento sobre su propuesta de desayunar juntos y para decidir bien el viaje a México, María acepto inmediatamente, le parecía un sueño no solo la había invitado a desayunar, también la acompañaría a visitar a su tía que vivía en México y detendrían a los bandidos que habían matado a sus padres en el pasado. Al regresar a la realidad entro a su habitación para arreglarse mientras Ranma la esperaba en la entrada del hotel. Después de unos minutos María llego a donde se encontraba Ranma, este al verla quedo impresionado por lo linda que era, llevaba un vestido que se le pegaba a su cuerpo hasta su cintura, de la cintura para abajo el vestido era holgado y llegaba debajo de las rodillas, al salir de su impresión Ranma le ofreció su brazo a María para dirigirse a la cafetería. Después de dos horas en la cafetería la pareja regreso al hotel para ordenar su equipaje, al tenerlo listo pagaron la cuenta del hotel y fueron a la estación de trenes para abordar el tren que los llevara a Madrid para tomar el avión que los llevaría al aeropuerto internacional de la ciudad de México, los dos iban tomados de la mano.

Flashback

Durante su estancia en la cafetería Ranma le conto a María todas las aventuras que vivió, todos sus viajes de entrenamiento, su maldición y la de sus amigos/enemigos, sus prometidas y los tratos de estas, y cómo fue que rompió todos los compromisos con aquellas chicas. María estaba impresionada, Ranma había tenido una vida difícil y aun así sonreía y era feliz, pero después estaba furiosa del trato de esas _prometidas_ que lo trataban como un objeto y mas con el trato (maltrato) que le daba _la prometida oficial_, no entendía como alguien podía tratar así a un joven como él. Al recordar aquello Ranma tenía la cabeza mirando al suelo no sabía porque había aguantado aquella situación por tantos años, María al verlo así tomo su mano para que Ranma viera que no estaba solo, estaba con ella y aunque no la conocía muy bien podía confiar en ella, por su parte Ranma al sentir la mano de María con la suya alzo la mirada y vio que ella lo apoyaba y tenía confianza en él. Sin saber porque apretó el agarre y se fue acercando al rostro de María hasta sentir su respiración y unir sus labios con los de ella en un tierno beso, María al sentir los labios de Ranma correspondió el beso.

Ella era su salvación, como él, ella también había sufrido bastante o incluso más que el, ella había perdido a sus padres por la culpa de unos bandidos. Ambos tenían el corazón hecho un lio pero sabían que el poder del amor borraría los malos recuerdos y los llenaría con momentos llenos de felicidad. Al separarse Ranma le pidió que fuera su novia, María acepto dándole otro beso. No importaba lo que el futuro les enviara, ellos lo afrontarían sin miedo porque tenían a su lado a la persona que amaban, ya no estarían solos, ya no habría dolor ahora solo existiría el amor. Al separarse del último beso, vieron que toda la cafetería aplaudía la escena que acababan de ver, ellos solo se avergonzaron y pidieron la cuenta. El dueño del lugar se las llevo y les dio un consejo.

Dueño: el amor joven es lo mejor que puede existir en el mundo, les deseo que sean felices y quiéranse como lo hacen en estos momentos.

Ranma y María: gracias señor

Al salir de la cafetería empezaron un nuevo camino, un camino lleno de amor y esperanzas, donde el odio y dolor no tenían lugar.

Fin Flashback

Al llegar a la estación compraron los boletos para viajar a Madrid sin escalas. El viaje duro cerca de tres horas, al salir de la estación se dirigieron al aeropuerto para comprar los boletos con destino a México pero no había vuelos por el resto del día, al no tener opción compraron los boletos para el primer vuelo del día siguiente. Al tener los boletos buscaron un hotel cercano para poder pasar la noche antes de su viaje. Al llegar pidieron una habitación (una para cada uno) pero la recepcionista confundió su solicitud y les dio una habitación para los dos, antes que pudieran decir algo, la recepcionista ya había llamado al botones para llevar su equipaje a la habitación. Al llegar a la habitación el botones abrió la puerta dejando el equipaje del _joven matrimonio_ en el interior de esta, al llegar la pareja le dieron la propina al botones y entraron a la habitación que compartirían por esa noche, ambos estaban nerviosos apenas llevaban unas horas de novios y ya compartirían una habitación. Ambos empezaron a tener pensamientos pervertidos pero se regañaron mentalmente, solo dormirían juntos y nada más.

Empezaba a oscurecer así que ambos decidieron ir a cenar y dar un paseo antes de ir a dormir, esa idea hacia que ambos se sonrojaran. Al estar más calmados salieron de la habitación tomados de la mano y se dirigieron rumbo al restaurante del hotel, al terminar de cenar pagaron la cuenta y salieron del hotel para dar un paseo por la ciudad, a unas cuadras del hotel había un pequeño parque así que decidieron pasar un tiempo en ese lugar. Al entrar vieron que había varias parejas en el lugar, así como familias jugando, buscaron una banca donde se pudieran sentar al encontrarla se sentaron y alzaron la vista para ver la impresionante luna que se empezaba a ver, al ver la luna María recargo su cabeza en el hombro de Ranma y este la abrazaba por la cintura. Era una bella escena, ellos dos bajo la luz de la luna abrazados, sin saber porque María alzo la mirada centrando su vista en el rostro de su novio, al sentirse observado Ranma centro su mirada en los ojos de su linda novia, poco a poco se fueron acercando ambos sentían el aliento de su pareja, pero sin previo aviso todo fue interrumpido por un balón de futbol que había impactado en el rostro de Ranma, haciendo que la escena de los enamorados se arruinara.

Niño: disculpe señor ¿nos podría regresar nuestro balón?

Un grupo de cuatro niño estaba parado frente a la pareja, atrás de los niños venia una joven rubia de la edad de la joven pareja, al estar al lado de los niños dijo

Joven: perdona a mi hermano y sus amigos, siempre juegan y rematan como si estuvieran en el estadio jajajaja

Los niños al escuchar eso se hicieron los enojados, más un niño rubio que hizo un puchero digno de un niño pequeño de tres años

Ranma: no importa, tomen pero tengan más cuidado

La rubia al ver con más cuidado al joven que le había regresado el balón a su hermano, vio que era muy guapo y amable, no se había enojado por el golpe que recibió en el rostro, otras personas enloquecían en casos similares pero el mantenía la calma. María al ver como la rubia miraba a SU novio, se puso celosa, pero antes que la rubia le hablara a Ranma, María le dio un beso apasionado y salvaje haciendo que la rubia comprendiera que aquel joven tenía novia (las antiguas prometidas hubieran empezado una pelea y Akane hubiera mandado a volar a Ranma por ser un _mujeriego_, aunque este no hacía nada), Ranma correspondió el beso, haciendo que la rubia comprendiera que él amaba a su novia, sin tener nada más que hacer ahí se alejo hacia donde se encontraban los niños jugando futbol. Al separarse vieron que ya era un poco tarde así que decidieron regresar al hotel porque mañana tenían que despertarse temprano para viajar a México.

Al llegar a la habitación se bañaron, primero él y ella después. Al salir de bañarse María vio que Ranma ya estaba dormido, sin darle mucha importancia María se acomodo al lado de Ranma dándole la espalda y después de unos minutos ella también estaba dormida.

Mientras dormían, ambos tenían los mismos sueños: su futura familia

Sueño de Ranma

Ranma llegaba a una casa de dos niveles, al entrar vio que era recibido por un niño de cabello corto y de color negro, quien se había lanzado para darle un abrazo, Ranma lo recibió y lo alzo por los aires.

Niño: papá qué bueno que regresaste ya te extrañaba

Ranma: tranquilo campeón, a partir de ahora tengo tiempo para jugar contigo, pero dime ¿Dónde está tu mama y tu hermana?

Niño: Hikari está durmiendo en su cuna y mi mamá está preparando la cena

Al terminar de decir esto, Ranma y su hijo se dirigieron a la cocina donde se encontraba su esposa pero no había nadie, pero oyeron que alguien bajaba por las escaleras, al llegar a las escaleras, una María mas madura y más hermosa si era posible bajaba cargando a una pequeña niña de un año de edad.

María: veo que as regresando justo a tiempo, estábamos a punto de cenar

Al estar frente a su esposo, este le dio un beso en sus labios y otro en la mejilla de su pequeña hija, mientras la cargaba en sus brazos para que su esposa sirviera la cena.

Fin Sueño de Ranma

Sueño de María

Ranma y María se encontraban observando el atardecer en un parque cerca de su nuevo hogar. Los dos se habían casados hace medio año y eran felices, pero ahora eran más felices debido al embarazo de María que tenía cinco meses de embarazo. Los dos se encontraban abrazados pero Ranma le hacía caricias al vientre de su esposa y le daba delicados besitos también.

Ranma: no sabes lo feliz que soy por tenerte a mi lado y ser la madre de mi hijo/hija

María: yo también soy feliz de tenerte a mi lado. Eres un excelente esposo y serás un estupendo padre

Ranma: eso espero, no quiero que nuestro hijo sufra los malos momentos que pasamos nosotros en nuestra juventud

María: descuida eso no pasara

Al decir eso Ranma se tranquilizo y siguieron observando el atardecer.

Fin Sueño de María

Mientras ambos soñaban en su futuro, los dos se habían volteado y ahora dormían abrazados con una sonrisa en sus rostros.

Fin Capitulo 3

Bueno este capítulo me gusto mucho no se ustedes. Después de escuchar unas canciones de Pedro Infante me inspire y salió este capítulo. Dejen sus comentarios.

Actualización: lunes o martes. Bye.


	4. Cap3 La Llegada a México

**Hola a todos, aquí continuando con esta historia.**

**Pero antes de empezar quiero aclarar que esta historia tendrá otros dos o tres capítulos con el de hoy, pero va haber una continuación.**

Disclaimer: Ninguno de los personajes de Ranma ½ me pertenecen, sino a Takahashi-Sensei.

CAPITULO 3: LA LLEGADA A MÉXICO

Al sonar el despertador que les indicaba que se tenían que levantar para abordar el vuelo a México, notaron que durante la noche se habían volteado y estaban abrazados y aunque estaban apenados no se habían separado. Hubo un silencio que inundo la habitación, ninguno decía algo hasta que Ranma decidió hablar.

Ranma: sabes, desearía despertar abrazado a ti todos los días

Al escuchar esa declaración María se sonrojo un poco y contesto

María: a mí también me gustaría despertar a tu lado

Al terminar de decir eso María recibió un apasionado beso por parte de su novio. Al separarse se arreglaron y salieron rumbo al aeropuerto, al abordar se acomodaron en sus asientos esperando a que el avión despegara, Ranma estaba tranquilo como era piloto aviador ya había superado su miedo a las alturas, si algunas vez hubo tal miedo, pero María estaba realmente nerviosa, Ranma al ver a su novia sujeto su mano para que viera que no estaba sola y que no tenía que tener miedo.

Flashback

En el aeropuerto de Grecia se ve a María rezando a todos los dioses griegos y santos católicos que conoce, se había arrepentido de viajar en avión. La primera vez que había viajado en avión fue acompañada por el caballero que encontró, pero ahora estaba sola, nadie la acompañaba y pensaba en posibles accidentes que pudiera tener el avión, esos pensamientos aumentaban el miedo en María. Una azafata que estaba atendiendo a los viajeros noto la situación de María y hablo con ella para que se tranquilizara, después de unos minutos de plática María estaba más tranquila pero todavía tenía un poco de miedo.

Fin Flashback

Al ver que estaba al lado de Ranma, María se tranquilizo y recargo su cabeza en el hombro de Ranma. El vuelo duro cerca de doce horas, al salir del aeropuerto la pareja se dirigió al pueblo de María, este se encontraba en las afueras de la ciudad.

(Nota: en esta historia utilizare el clásico pueblo pobre que está bajo control de un grupo de bandidos)

Al llegar María noto que su pueblo estaba peor que nunca, casas con ventanas rotas, otras tenían grafitis, no había gente en las calles y los pocos habitantes que estaba afuera al verlos se escondían, los pocos locales comerciales que había no tenían mucho producto y el poco que tenían estaba en malas condiciones (refiriéndome a vegetales, frutas y cosas por el estilo). Era una escena realmente triste, María recordaba que el pueblo antes de la llegada de los bandidos empezaba a florecer por su comercio agrario y ganadero, pero con la llegada del grupo delictivo todo quedo en el olvido. Ranma no comprendía como las personas podían vivir en esas condiciones, esto le hacía hervir la sangre, tenía que detener a los delincuentes que tenían en esas condiciones el pueblo de su futra esposa.

Siguieron caminando por las calles del pueblo hasta llegar a una gran casa, tocaron a la puerta y fueron recibidos por una linda ancianita que al reconocer a María la abrazo con fuerza y empezó a llorar de felicidad por volver a ver a su sobrina. Al terminar de abrazar a su sobrina vio que ella no venia sola, a su lado estaba un joven alto, atlético y bien parecido, con cabello color negro como su sobrina y trenzado.

Ranma: buenas tarde señora, María me ha comentado cosas buenas acerca de usted

Tía de María: así que mi pequeña María habla bien de mí con extraños

María: no tía Sara el no es ningún extraño, el es mi novio Ranma Saotome

Tía Sara: ya veo, con que es tu novio

Ranma: si señora, soy el novio de María y futuro esposo, Ranma Saotome

Al decir esto, tanto María como su tía estaban impresionadas

Tía Sara: ¡entonces vienes a pedir la mano de mi pequeña María!

Ranma: ¿pedir la mano?

María: si, quiere decir que quieres formalizar nuestra relación antes de realizar la boda

Ranma: entiendo. Señora Sara vengo a pedir la mano de María en matrimonio, porque la amo y no puedo vivir sin ella

Al terminar de declarar eso Ranma abrazo a María y le dio un pequeño beso en los labios, la señora Sara al ver aquello confirmo que aquel joven realmente amaba a su sobrina y ella le correspondía.

Tía Sara: está bien, he comprendido que tanto tú como María se aman mutuamente y les doy mi consentimiento para que se puedan casar

Al terminar de celebrar los novios y la tía de la novia entraron a la casa, al entrar la tía de María les relato todo lo ocurrido desde el viaje de María a Grecia, todos los maltratos, los asesinatos, las extorciones por parte de los bandidos hacia el pueblo. Al escuchar todo los jóvenes comentaron las intenciones que tenían para liberar al pueblo, pero Sara tenía miedo los bandidos no eran fuertes y no sabían pelear pero portaban armas exclusivas del ejercito y también chalecos anti-balas, esto no asusto a Ranma y le empezó relatar sus aventuras vividas en el pasado, omitiendo la parte de las prometidas nombrándolas como amigas. Al escuchar las historias contadas por Ranma, Sara empezaba a tener un poco de fe.

Después de hablar de los viajes de Ranma y la vida de María en Grecia, Sara preparo la cena con ayuda de María mientras Ranma salía a recorrer el pueblo. Después de diez minutos de caminata al dar la vuelta en una esquina Ranma vio como un hombre golpeaba a un niño que trataba de defender a su madre. Al ver esto Ranma salió corriendo y al estar cerca lanzo un golpe, que el hombre no pudo esquivar por estar golpeando al niño mandándolo a una pared, Ranma se acerco al niño y a su madre y los ayudo a levantarse, el niño estaba sumamente lastimado que no podía caminar así que Ranma lo cargo en sus brazos para llevarlo a su casa, al empezar a caminar el hombre que había sido lanzado a la pared se estaba levantando y empezó a correr en dirección al joven que lo había golpeado, por su parte Ranma había sentido la presencia del hombre y con el niño en brazos esquivo el golpe de un salto y al caer le dio una patada en la cara que dejo al hombre inconsciente, la mujer y el niño al ver eso quedaron impresionados. En el pueblo nadie sabía pelear así como los bandidos, pero uno que otro tenia pequeños conocimientos en peleas callejeras y el hombre que estaba inconsciente era el mejor peleador de todos. Al salir de su asombro la mujer guio a Ranma hasta su casa y al llegar le dio las gracias por defender a ella y a su hijo y le ofreció de cenar pero Ranma negó diciendo que su prometida y la tía de esta lo esperaban para cenar, pero antes que partiera rumbo a la casa de la señora Sara el pequeño niño le dijo

Niño: disculpe señor, me podrías enseñar a luchar para defender a mi madre y a todos mis amigos de esos malvados hombres

Ranma: no me digas señor mejor llámame Ranma y está bien te enseñare lo básico para que puedas defender a tus seres queridos, búscame mañana en la casa de la señora Sara para empezar tu entrenamiento

Niño: gracias señ… digo Ranma, mi nombre es Javier y mi mamá se llama Dolores

Ranma: mucho gusto Javier, Dolores. Buenas noches y hasta mañana

Javier y Dolores: buenas noches Ranma

Antes de llegar a la casa de la señora Sara, Ranma fue interceptado por un grupo de hombres liderados por el sujeto de horas antes

Líder: denle su merecido a ese estúpido que se atrevió a golpearme

Todos: si

El grupo de matones que estaban frente a él empezaron a correr a donde se encontraba, pero Ranma también empezó a correr hacia ellos y antes de que le dieran un golpe él ya había dejado inconscientes a todos impresionando al líder del grupo quien cobardemente empezó a correr para escapar de la furia de Ranma, antes de llegar a la esquina ya había sido golpeado por Ranma y le dijo

Ranma: ya no habrá más injusticias en este pueblo mientras viva aquí. Dile a todos tus compañeros que si siguen maltratando a este pueblo yo mismo acabare con ellos

Ranma dejo al malherido hombre quien al ser soltado se desmayo. Al llegar a la casa Ranma comento lo que había sucedido y cómo fue que derroto a aquel hombre y sus matones impresionando a la señora Sara.

Tía Sara: ¿de…derrotaste a Ro..Ro..Roberto? él es uno de los líderes del grupo que dominan el pueblo y además es muy fuerte

Ranma: él no es fuerte, solo es fuerte maltratando a los débiles, pero al pelear contra mi parecía un niño asustado

Al terminar de hablar de aquel suceso empezaron a cenar y al terminar fueron a sus habitaciones a descansar. Aunque Ranma y María oficialmente ya era prometidos Sara no dejo que compartieran habitación, ella era muy estricta en esas cosas de pareja, al acomodarse en la cama tanto Ranma como María sentían que les faltaba algo y ambos sabían que era la compañía de su pareja, así ambos salieron de la cama para salir a ver a su prometido/a, Ranma salió corriendo hacia la habitación de María pero antes de tocar la puerta se abrió dejando ver a su novia, esta por su parte quedo impresionada que frente a su puerta estuviera Ranma a punto de tocar. Ambos sabían porque estaba en ese lugar Ranma, quería dormir al lado de María y esta quería lo mismo, sin perder tiempo Ranma entro a la habitación y tomando la mano de María se dirigió a la cama, al llegar a la cama se acomodaron y durmieron como la noche anterior, abrazados y con una sonrisa en su rostro.

A la mañana siguiente Sara fue a despertar a María para empezar a preparar el desayuno, al llegar a la habitación vio que la puerta estaba abierta así que entro pero lo que vio la dejo impactada, en la cama no solo estaba su sobrina sino que también estaba el novio de esta, ellos estaban abrazados y con una sonrisa en sus rostros, al ver lo felices que dormían los dejo descansar un rato mas y viendo que traían puesta su ropa pensó que no habían _pecado_ antes del matrimonio (cuantas señoras no son así, pero en estos tiempos ya nadie respeta esas ideas) salió de la habitación y cerró la puerta de esta. Al poco rato la pareja empezaba a despertar por lo cálidos rayos de sol que entraban por la ventana de la habitación, al estar más despiertos se dieron los buenos días y se dieron un beso mientras seguían abrazados, al separarse se arreglaron y bajaron para ayudar a preparar el desayuno.

Ranma y María: buenos días

Tía Sara: buenos días jóvenes en un momento estará el desayuno.

Fin Capitulo 3

Bueno aquí les dejo el ante penúltimo capítulo de esta historia, pero recuerden que habrá segunda parte, me despido deseándoles los mejores deseos para toda la semana. Recuerden dejar sus opiniones.

Actualización: miércoles o jueves. Bye.


	5. Cap4 Después De La Partida De Ranma

**Continuando con esta historia, pero este capítulo será dedicado al resto de los personajes de Ranma ½ (Shampoo, Ukyo, Akane, Ryoga, etc.) que hicieron después de la partida de Ranma de la casa Tendo. **

**También quiero dar las gracias a la amiga Sheblunar que ha seguido la historia desde el primer capítulo que subí. Muchas Gracias.**

**Bueno comencemos.**

Disclaimer: Ninguno de los personajes de Ranma ½ me pertenecen, sino a Takahashi-Sensei.

CAPITULO 4: DESPUÉS DE LA PARTIDA DE RANMA

Después de la partida de la familia Saotome de la casa Tendo todo se volvió más tranquilo, ya no había peleas por comida, ya no llegaban visitas inesperadas (nuevos enemigos, amigos/enemigos y prometidas), ya no había destrozos en la casa por las peleas de las visitas, ya no gastaban gas en calentar el agua constantemente y ya no había ingresos económicos a falta de fotografías de Ranma en sus dos formas: masculina y femenina. La primera semana los únicos que extrañaba a Ranma era Nabiki, quien siempre extorsionaba al joven por eventos vergonzosos o malintencionados, pero que a la vista de los demás eran pervertidos, indecentes o vulgares. Happosai también lo extrañaba, ya no tenía a quien inculpar por sus fechorías en los baños de chicas, a quien molestar pidiendo que moledera sus premios que conseguía de una forma deshonesta, recibir los castigos que eran para su padre y el señor Tendo pero que estos mandaban a Ranma a recibir su castigo por hacer enojar a su maestro. Pero la menor de las hermanas Tendo estaba feliz ya no luchaba contra las prometidas de su ex prometido, ya no era secuestrada por los nuevos enemigos que llegaban a buscarlo y porque ya no recibía los constantes _cumplidos_ que decía su ex prometido: pechos planos, niña fea, niña con fuerza de un gorila, marimacho, etc.

Ukyo también lo extrañaba pero después de que Ranma aclara sus sentimientos hacia ella y que escuchara que solo era una amiga casi una hermana, decidió dedicarse en cuerpo y alma a su restaurante y no le guardaba rencor porque entendió que siempre fue una amiga para él y nada más.

Un mes después

Después de un mes de la partida de Ranma Nabiki ya no lo extrañaba económicamente hablando, durante ese tiempo aprendió a usar photoshop y con las fotos de Ranma que tenía no le fue difícil hacer montajes para vender. Happosai lo extrañaba todavía, pero lo olvidaba siempre que añadía prendas nuevas a su colección, Ukyo solo lo recordaba como su mejor amigo y su mejor cliente. Pero Akane empezó a extrañarlo, recordaba las aventuras que habían tenido, las peleas en Nekonron, en la isla de Tongekyo, contra el fénix de Kuno, contra Orochimaru el dragón de ocho cabezas, contra Herb, en el monte fénix, etc. También recordaba que en cada una de ellas él había ido a rescatarla después de ser secuestrada o ir al esos lugares ella sola y no importaba lo difícil que fuera el oponente él siempre lograba salvarla para llevarla de regreso a Nerima, y ella lo único que hacía era pelear con él, insultarlo y golpearlo (mandarlo al aeropuerto de Tokio) todo por sus celos provocados por las otras prometidas. Aunque él nunca respondía a las muestras de afecto de sus prometidas era él quien recibía el castigo (los golpes de Akane y los reclamos de sus padres y del señor Tendo). Akane comprendió que era cuestión de tiempo para que Ranma tomara la decisión de irse y romper el compromiso con ella, pero lo que le sorprendió fue saber que él ya había terminado todos los compromisos con las otras chicas antes de irse de la casa Tendo. Él trato de arreglar su compromiso con ella pero ella nunca vio aquellas acciones de parte de él por su orgullo, por su grande y tonto orgullo él también rompió su compromiso con ella, él ahora era libre de hacer y salir con quien él quisiera, había tantas chicas que querían aunque sea una cita con él, pero él las rechazaba por qué no quería hacer más grande su colección de prometidas y porque solo quería a una de todas las prometidas que ya tenía, eso era conocido por todos pero nadie sabía quién era la dueña de su corazón. Akane pensaba que era Ukyo o Shampoo la dueña del corazón de Ranma, por eso cualquier tontería que hiciera terminaba volando rumbo al aeropuerto, pero que equivocada estaba ella había sido la dueña del amor de Ranma, pero ella misma había causado que ese amor que él sentía hacia ella desapareciera rompiendo finalmente el compromiso.

Seis meses después

Todos hacían sus vidas normales; Happosai robando prendas intimas, Nabiki vendiendo los fotomontajes de Ranma, Soun Tendo llorando al recordar lo cerca que estuvieron de unir las escuelas Saotome y Tendo, Kasumi haciendo las labores del hogar como de costumbre y Akane metida en la melancolía al reconocer que ella había causado el rompimiento del compromiso entre Ranma y ella. Por su parte Ukyo empezó a salir con un chico nuevo que acababa de llegar a Nerima, de las amazonas no se sabía nada, solo que después de la boda de Shampoo y Mousse el Café del Gato fue vendido, los Kuno estaban en su mundo; Tatewaki decía que Ranma había huido porque le tenía miedo y que la chica del cabello de fuego había escapado con él, por tal motivo Tatewaki siempre juraba vengarse de Ranma por llevarse a su chica de cabello de fuego. Kodachi decía que la chica de cabello rojo había embrujado a su amado para fugarse con ella y tenía en mente la misma idea que su hermano: vengarse. Esta familia tan despistada como siempre jajajaja. Ryoga siempre estaba perdido lo mismo que P-chan, siempre buscando a Ranma para demostrarle que él era el mejor peleador del mundo. Los Saotome Vivian en su casa tranquilos nadie los había ido a visitar (refiriéndome a los Kuno, Ryoga o nuevos enemigos) solo la familia Tendo con excepción de Akane y Happosai también los visitaba, pero al estar trabajando Ranma sus visitas eran cortas.

Un año después

Todo seguía igual, Akane había decidido hablar con Ranma para confesarle que ella también lo amaba, pero siempre posponía ese día para después. Ukyo había formalizado su relación y estaba próxima a casarse, los Kuno seguían en su mundo, Ryoga seguía buscando la casa Saotome pero cuando estaba a punto de llegar se desviaba y volvía a perderse.

Un año y una semana después

Akane había reunido el valor para hablar con Ranma pero cuando llego a la casa Saotome fue informada que Ranma no se encontraba y que no sabían cuándo volvería (por esas fechas ya trabaja de piloto).

Akane: buenos días tía Nodoka se encontrara Ranma

Nodoka: buenos días pequeña Akane, no mi hijo no se encuentra y no sabemos cuándo regresara de su vuelo

Akane: ¿vuelo?

Nodoka: si, el ahora es piloto y volar es su trabajo. Pero nunca descansa, siempre que regresa solo se queda una noche y a la mañana siguiente vuelve a volar

Akane: ósea ¿Qué es difícil que pueda hablar con él?

Nodoka: si, pero no te preocupes cuando llegue le diré que te hable a tu casa, mientras vamos a tomar un poco de té y platicamos

Akane: gracias tía pero ahora no puedo, tengo cosas que hacer

Y se marcho triste cuando al fin había logrado reunir el valor para hablar con Ranma, él no se encuentra y ahora era más difícil hablar con él debido a su trabajo, era frustrante pero no se rendiría ahora que tenía más claros sus sentimientos.

Un año y tres meses después

Suena el teléfono en la casa Tendo y la amable Kasumi atiende la llamada.

Kasumi: buenos días, residencia Tendo ¿con quien desea hablar?

Voz: buenos días Kasumi ¿se encontrara Akane? tengo que hablar con ella, le podrías pasar mi llamada

Kasumi: hola tía Nodoka, claro permítame un momento

Kasumi dejo en la mesita el teléfono y fue a llamar a su hermana menor para que contestara la llamada

Toc toc

Akane: ¿Quién?

Kasumi: hermana te llaman por teléfono

Akane: ¿Quién me habla Kasumi?

Kasumi: es la tía Nodoka

Akane: gracias hermana ahora bajo

Así Kasumi siguió haciendo sus labores mientras Akane contestaba la llamada de Nodoka

Akane: hola

Nodoka: hola pequeña Akane solo te hablo para informarte que Ranma va tener vacaciones

Akane: ¿en serio?

Nodoka: si Akane, sus vacaciones duraran dos meses y empezaran la siguiente semana

Akane: gracias tía

Nodoka: de nada pequeña ahora tengo que colgar para seguir preparando el desayuno

Al terminar la llamada Akane se dirigió a su cuarto con una gran sonrisa para pensar lo que le diría a Ranma cuando hablara con él (lo que no sabe es que Ranma no regresara a Japón para pasar sus vacaciones)

A la semana siguiente

Akane va caminando con dirección a la casa de Ranma, pero antes de llegar es detenida por Tatewaki quien le pide una cita y como siempre Tatewaki termina inconsciente en el suelo. Al llegar a la residencia Saotome toca a la puerta y es recibida por Nodoka

Nodoka: hola Akane ¿vienes a ver a Ranma?

Akane: si tía como dijo que hoy empezaban sus vacaciones vine a visitarlo y hablar con él

Nodoka: Akane tengo que decirte algo

Akane: ¿Qué sucede tía? me está preocupando

Nodoka: Ranma no pasara sus vacaciones en Japón, él recorrerá el mundo durante sus vacaciones

Akane: ¿Qué? ¿Por qué?

Nodoka: al viajar, Ranma vio que hay varios países con lugares turísticos impresionantes y quiere visitarlos durante sus vacaciones

Akane estaba callada y empezó a caminar con rumbo a su casa, estaba destrozada la única oportunidad que tenia para hablar con él, él no estaba y no regresaría a Japón durante sus vacaciones. Al llegar a su casa subió a su habitación y empezó a llorar al recordar que tuvo varios momentos para hablar con él cuando todavía vivía ahí, en su casa, ahora él se había ido a la casa de sus padres y por su trabajo no era común verlo en Japón.

Tres días después

Después de cenar todos los habitantes de la casa Tendo estaban viendo la televisión, Nabiki cambio de canal para ver las noticias financieras pero antes que estas pasaran estaba la sección deportiva mencionando el encuentro de la ciudad de Barcelona y en una toma todos vieron como Ranma estaba presente en el estadio apoyando al equipo local, con su playera, gorro y bufanda del equipo.

A la mañana siguiente Akane estaba más tranquila, sabia donde estaba Ranma y que él estaba bien, en otra parte de la ciudad en la casa de la familia Kuno, Kodachi se preparaba para viajar a Barcelona para buscar a su amado Ranma. Mientras en algún lugar cerca de Barcelona el chico cerdo no sabía cómo había llegado a ese lugar pero sabía que Ranma se encontraba ahí y decidió buscarlo para mostrarle lo fuerte que se había hecho gracias a su entrenamiento. Después de unas horas de caminar sin sentido llego a las afueras de un hotel y ahí lo vio, a su eterno rival, pero no estaba solo era acompañado por una joven y ambos estaban agarrados de las manos abordando un taxi, esto hizo enojar al chico cerdo quien se lanzo a atacar a Ranma pero una multitud de gente le impido acercarse a su rival y lo perdió de vista porque el taxi ya había arrancando rumbo a su destino, Ryoga maldijo su suerte y empezó a correr en la dirección contraria a la que Ranma se había ido.

Lo que Ryoga no sabía era que esa joven que acompañaba a Ranma era su actual novia y futura esposa. Dejando el camino libre para que él conquistara a Akane y fuera feliz junto a ella.

Fin Capitulo 4

Bueno hasta aquí por el día de hoy.

El próximo capítulo será un poco más largo y será el fin de esta primera parte de la historia. Dejen sus comentarios

Actualización: Lunes


	6. Cap6 Final

**Este es el capítulo final de esta historia que algunos les gusto y a otros no, por no ser RanmaxAkane.**

**Bueno comencemos**

CAPÍTULO FINAL: EL INICIO DE UNA NUEVA VIDA

Después de desayunar, María y su tía Sara empezaron con los quehaceres del hogar para después empezar con los preparativos de la boda entre María y Ranma, mientras ellas hacían los quehaceres, Ranma empezó a enseñarle los conceptos básicos del combate de estilo libre Saotome a su nuevo alumno Javier, el niño que había defendido el día anterior de uno de los líderes del grupo delictivo que dominaba el pueblo. Unas horas después de haber explicado la teoría y haber enseñado unas katas sencillas que Javier empezaba a dominar, fueron llamados a comer, mientras entrenaban Dolores la madre de Javier llego a la casa de Sara para ayudar en los quehaceres y en la preparación de la comida como pago por la ayuda de Ranma el día anterior y por el entrenamiento que le daba a su hijo. Pero antes de empezar a comer se escucho una explosión cerca de la casa, todos inmediatamente se dirigieron a las afueras de la casa y vieron que la casa que se encontraba en la esquina era consumida por el fuego, inmediatamente Ranma se dirigió a la casa para rescatar a los habitantes de la casa afectada, pero estos ya habían salido excepto una niña de 2 años que se encontraba dormida al momento que inicio el incendio. Sin pensarlo Ranma accedió a la casa en llamas para rescatar a la niña, por el llanto de la pequeña Ranma instantáneamente la ubico y salto con ella por la ventana para después la habitación en donde se encontraba la niña colapsara y fuera reducida a escombros. Al salir los familiares de la niña se dirigieron hacia él para darle las gracias por haber rescatado a su pequeña.

Ranma: ¿Quién provoco el incendio?

Hombre: fueron los bastardos de Luis y sus compañeros

Ranma: ¿Luis y sus compañeros?

Sara: si, Luis es el líder de los bandidos o como ellos se hacen llamar los halcones negros

Ranma: entiendo, pero esta es su última acción en contra del pueblo. Señora Sara ¿en donde se encuentra la guarida de los halcones negros? ahora mismo terminare con ellos para liberar a su pueblo y vengar la muerte de las personas que sufrieron de sus maltratos entre ellos, los padres de María.

Sara: su guarida se encuentra en la parte más alta de la montaña que está en las afueras del pueblo. Pero ten cuidado muchacho ellos son muy buenos con las armas

Ranma: no se preocupe señora. María cuando regrese decidiremos la fecha de nuestra boda

Al terminar de decir eso Ranma le dio un beso rápido a María y salió con dirección a la montaña que se encontraba en las afueras del pueblo. Todos los habitantes del pueblo estaba preocupados por el joven extranjero pero María, su tía, Dolores y su hijo Javier tenían confianza y creían que Ranma acabaría con los halcones negros.

Treinta minutos después Ranma había llegado a la montaña y empezó a subir. Por toda la montaña había cinco puestos de vigilancia por la llegada de extraños, al llegar al primer puesto de vigilancia Ranma fue atacado por un grupo de cinco hombres armados que inmediatamente empezaron a disparar en contra de él, las detonaciones alertaron al siguiente puesto por si el extraño lograba pasar. Los cinco hombres armados no fueron rival para Ranma y su increíble velocidad, después de tres minutos Ranma se dirigió al siguiente puesto, al llegar fue recibido por diez hombres igualmente armados pero igual que el grupo anterior fue vencido fácilmente y Ranma continuo su camino hacia la cima de la montaña pasando fácilmente por los puestos de vigilancia, en el ultimo tardo cerca de diez minutos porque en ese puesto había cerca de treinta hombre fuertemente armados pero aun así logro pasar. Al llegar a la cima vio lo que parecía un pequeño pueblo había dos cantinas, una clínica y varias casas. Antes de dar un paso fue atacado por una ráfaga de balazos que le impidió moverse, al terminar la lluvia de balas salió un gran grupo de pistoleros y atrás de ellos estaban los que parecían ser los lideres y en medio de estos el líder principal; Luis.

Luis: pero miren el tonto que derroto al estúpido de Roberto jajajaja ha venido a buscar la muerte y con gusto se la daremos

Todos: jajajaja

Luis: ¡disparen!

Al oír la orden del líder todos los pistoleros empezaron a disparar en contra de Ranma pero este logro esquivar todos los disparos impresionando a todos.

Luis: vaya es rápido, ya veo porque derroto a Roberto. ¿Qué opinas Pedro?

Pedro: tienes razón es rápido y se ve que es fuerte así que hay que acabar con el rápido

Líder 3: estoy de acurdo con Pedro hay que matarlo sino podría derrotarnos a todos

Luis: ¿le tienes miedo a un joven que no utiliza armas para enfrentarse a nosotros? Eres patético José

José: no soy patético solo analizo mejor la situación actual

Mientras los lideres discutían entre ellos, sus pistoleros eran derrotados por Ranma uno tras otro. Cuando los líderes dejaron de discutir vieron que solo quedaba cinco pistoleros y el joven no se veía cansado, al caer el último pistolero Ranma se dirigió hacia Luis y sus compañeros y les dijo

Ranma: ahora me desharé de ustedes y liberare al pueblo de su control

Líder 4: eso crees mocoso ahora veras porque nosotros somos los líderes de los halcones negros

Y sin perder tiempo aquel hombre salió con dirección a Ranma con una navaja en sus manos.

José: no, Antonio

Pero antes que su compañero llamado Antonio lo escuchara, este había sido golpeado por una patada que le dio Ranma, mandándolo hacia una de las cantinas, haciendo que las botellas que había en el lugar se rompieran y los pedazos de vidrio cayeran sobre el cuerpo de Antonio. Ahora solo quedaban tres líderes (después de la derrota de Roberto, Luis lo mato con sus propias manos). José y Pedro al ver la muerte de su compañero y amigo enfurecieron y salieron en dirección de Ranma, este solo esquivo los ataques que le lanzaban y empezó a formar una espiral sin que sus atacantes se dieran cuenta, al terminar de hacer la espiral realizo la parte final de su ataque.

Ranma: dragón volador

Al terminar de decir aquella frase lanzo su puño hacia arriba y sus atacantes fueron envueltos en un gran tornado producto de la técnica de Ranma, al caer todos sus huesos quedaron hechos polvo e inmediatamente murieron (recuerden que ellos no saben pelear y nunca recibieron entrenamiento para soportar ese tipo de golpes). Ahora solo quedaba el líder principal y rápidamente se dirigió hacia él y le dio un golpe en su corazón lo que hizo que dejara de latir y Luis muriera instantáneamente. Al ver que había acabado con todos se alejo del lugar con rumbo al pueblo para decirles a todos que ya no serian atormentados por los halcones negros y que volverían a vivir como antes. Lo que no sabía era que todavía quedaba un líder de los halcones negros y este al ver las muertes de sus compañeros juro vengarse de aquel joven, pero ahora estaba solo así que decidió irse de aquel lugar para encontrar nuevos miembros para consumar su venganza en contra del chico de la trenza.

Al llegar al pueblo relato lo realizado unas horas antes y como ya no había halcones negros que atormentaran al pueblo, todos estaban felices y con lo poco que tenían realizaron una fiesta para celebrar la extinción del grupo delictivo, honrar al extranjero, ahora héroe del pueblo que fue capaz de detenerlos y también celebrar la próxima boda de este con María, la sobrina de la señora Sara. Pueblos cercanos que también eran atormentados por el grupo delictivo de Luis, llegaron a la fiesta para rendir tributo al joven libertador y celebrar su próxima boda, algunos llevaron bebidas típicas del lugar (tequila, pulque, aguamiel, caña, mezcal, etc.), otros llevaron lo necesario para hacer una gran comida y un pueblo dedicado a la pirotecnia, preparo un espectáculo en honor a Ranma. Todo era fiesta, alegría, color, no por nada Ranma había escuchado que México era uno de los países, sino que el país más fiestero de todo el mundo. Al ver como habían preparado una gran fiesta en unas cuantas horas, decidió realizar su boda en México. "_Sera la boda más impresionante que todos mis amigos hayan visto_" es lo que pensaba, de un momento a otros se puso de pie, haciendo que todos los presentes pusieran atención, Ranma se puso un poco nervioso pero camino hasta donde se encontraba el quipo de sonido para tomar el micrófono y empezar a hablar.

Ranma: hola a todos, primero que nada quiero agradecer a todos ustedes por realizarme esta fiesta y segundo quiero dar un anuncio importante

Todos prestaron atención a lo que diría Ranma, haciendo que los nervios regresaran como antes de empezar a hablar.

Ranma: ya lo decidí y dentro de un mes será mi boda con María y quiero que toda la celebración se realice en este pueblo, por eso pido su ayuda para poder realizar la fiesta más grande de todos los tiempos

Todos estaban felices su héroe realizaría su boda en su pueblo y todos estaban deseosos de ayudar en su fiesta hasta los pueblos vecinos también ayudarían. La fiesta siguió hasta altas horas de la madrugada pero nadie tenía sueño, todos reían, cantaban, comían, tomaban, bailaban, todos eran felices y disfrutaban la fiesta. Ranma, María, la señora Sara, Dolores y el pequeño Javier ya se habían retirado. Dolores y Javier se retiraron porque el pequeño ya estaba dormido, Sara también tenía sueño y se retiro, Ranma y María continuaron en la fiesta una hora más, pero Ranma le comento a María que a la mañana siguiente viajarían a Japón para hablar con sus padres e invitar a los amigos de Ranma a la boda. Al despedirse de todos los presentes que quedaban en la fiesta les dio las gracias y se retiro con su novia para descansar. Al llegar a la casa se dirigieron a la habitación de María donde habían dormido la noche anterior y volvieron a dormir juntos. A la mañana siguiente Sara fue a despertar a los jóvenes porque sabía que volverían a dormir juntos y no se equivoco.

Sara: María, Ranma es hora de desayunar

Los jóvenes empezaron a despertar y le dieron los buenos días a Sara, Sara contesto el saludo y salió de la habitación, al salir Sara la joven pareja se dio un rápido beso y empezaron a preparar sus pertenencias para viajar a Japón. Al terminar bajaron a desayunar y comentaron a Sara que viajarían a Japón para darles la noticia a los padres e invitar a los amigos de Ranma a la boda. Cuando terminaron de desayunar, María y Sara empezaron a recoger la mesa, mientras Ranma le comentaba de su viaje a Javier y Dolores, estos comprendieron y se despidieron de la pareja y se marcharon para ayudar en los preparativos de la boda. Al despedirse de Sara los jóvenes se dirigieron al aeropuerto de la ciudad de México y compraron los boletos para el próximo vuelo con destino a Japón, al tenerlos fueron a abordar el avión y se acomodaron en sus asientos, Ranma volvió a tomar la mano de María como lo había hecho en el vuelo anterior y María coloco su cabeza sobre el hombro de Ranma, ahora ya no tenía vuelo a viajar en avión y menos si estaba con Ranma. El viaje duro cerca de 16 horas en vuelo directo, al bajar del avión algunos trabajadores del aeropuerto reconoció a Ranma y lo saludaron

Hombre: hola Ranma, que alegría verte por aquí

Ranma: hola Ikki, a mí también me da gusto verte de nuevo. Ikki te presento a mi novia y futura esposa, María. María te presento a Ikki, un gran amigo que conocí cuando trabajaba aquí en el aeropuerto

María: mucho gusto Ikki

Ikki: el gusto es mío, señorita. Y a que debemos tú visita Ranma, escuche que estabas de vacaciones

Ranma: es cierto estoy de vacaciones, pero vengo a invitarte y al resto de mis amigos a mi boda que se realizara en un mes en México y también vengo a presentar a María ante mis padres

Ikki: vaya felicidades amigo, estaré ahí no lo dudes

Ranma: gracias Ikki pero ahora voy con mis padres

Y así Ranma salió del aeropuerto junto a María, no sin antes saludar e invitar a todos sus amigos que trabajaban ahí, tomaron un taxi y se dirigieron a la casa Saotome, al llegar llamaron a la puerta que fue abierta por Nodoka que al ver a Ranma lo abrazo y le dio un fuerte beso, lo que provoco un pequeño sonrojo en Ranma, al separarse de su hijo, vio que no venia solo sino que una bella joven que sostenía la mano de su hijo, tenia curiosidad de saber quién era la joven así que le pregunto a su hijo.

Nodoka: dime Ranma ¿Quién es esta linda chica?

Ranma: mamá mejor te lo digo adentro, pero es una persona muy importante para mí

Al decir esto Ranma abrazo a María y esta correspondió el abrazo, acción que no paso desapercibida por Nodoka, así todos pasaron al interior de la casa donde se encontraba Genma convertido en panda jugando con su pelota. Al estar Genma en su forma original, Ranma comenzó a hablar.

Ranma: papá, mamá esta joven que esta a lado de mi, se llama María, es mi novia y dentro de un mes será mi esposa

Nodoka: ¿novia?

Genma: ¿esposa?

Ranma: si, la conocí en mi viaje a Grecia, en España iniciamos nuestro noviazgo y en México formalizamos nuestra relación y ahí se realizara la boda

Sus padres estaban sorprendidos, primero no saben nada de Ranma durante una semana y lo único que sabían era que estaba en España por la toma de él en el estadio de futbol. Y ahora una semana después, llega junto a una joven y dice que es su novia y que próximamente se van a casar. No sabían que hacer; impedir la boda y romper la relación de Ranma y esa joven o aceptar todo lo que acababan de escuchar, por un lado estaban felices de que Ranma hubiera encontrado el amor, pero también seguían con la esperanza de consumar la unión de las escuelas de combate Tendo y Saotome (Genma). Pero aquellos pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por Ranma.

Ranma: no me importa si aceptan o no mi relación con María solo vine a la casa para que la conocieran y ella los conociera y para informarles de mi boda con ella

Ranma estaba empezando a enojarse y María sabía que era por la esperanza de casar a su Ranma con la hija del amigo de su padre, aquella chica que lo golpeaba y lo insultaba por todo y ella no permitiría que le quitaran al amor de su vida, así que decidió presentarse porque solo había sido una espectadora desde que entro a la casa Saotome.

María: buenos días, mi nombre es María Hernández y es un placer conocer a los padres de Ranma

Nodoka: perdón linda por no presentarnos primero, mi nombre es Nodoka Saotome y él es mi esposo Genma Saotome y somos los padres de Ranma. Pero dime ¿como conociste a mi Ranma?

Ranma y María empezaron a contar como se conocieron en Grecia y como es que ella lo siguió hasta Barcelona, todos los eventos vividos por ambos en esa ciudad y como empezaron su noviazgo, su tarde-noche en Madrid y su estancia en México. Esto dejo impresionados a los padres de Ranma que estaban orgullosos de su hijo por acabar con aquellos bandidos que atormentaban el pueblo natal de su futura nuera, porque ya habían aceptado la idea de la próxima boda de su hijo. Al terminar de contar sus vivencias juntos, Nodoka y María empezaron a preparar el desayuno mientras Genma y Ranma practicaban como en los viejos tiempos, pero esta vez Ranma noqueo fácilmente a su padre y salió a dar una vuelta por el vecindario y de paso visitar a Ukyo para contarle sobre su boda, al llegar al restaurante fue reconocido por la dueña del local y le dio un fuerte abrazo que correspondió al separarse sintieron como un aura asesina se acercaba a la pareja de amigos, voltearon y vieron al esposo de Ukyo sumamente enojado por el abrazo que le dio su esposa al extraño que acababa de ingresar al local, inmediatamente Ukyo le dijo quien era él y porque lo había abrazado de tal manera, al comprender que ese joven extraño era el mejor amigo de su esposa se tranquilizo y lo saludo. Ukyo le ofreció a Ranma un okonomiyaki pero Ranma lo rechazo sorprendiendo a Ukyo, ella conocía a Ranma y sabia que él nunca rechazaba comida y menos si era gratis. Al salir de su asombro, Ranma le conto el porqué de su visita y le prometió que más tarde regresaría al local para presentarle a su novia. Al despedirse de la pareja Ranma regreso a su casa porque ya deberían de estarlo esperando para desayunar y con su padre no podía perder tiempo porque si no lo dejaba sin desayuno. Llego justo a tiempo y como en antaño empezó a pelear con su padre por la comida. Genma estaba sorprendido ahora si su hijo había encontrado a la mujer prefecta; sabia cocinar, era buena peleadora por lo dicho por Ranma, era linda, analizaba todo antes de juzgar y lo más importante era que lo amaba con él a ella. Al terminar de desayunar la pareja saldría para buscar a los amigos de Ranma y contarles sobre su boda, pero cuando estaban terminando llamaron a la puerta y María acompañada de Ranma salieron para ver quien llamaba, al otro lado de la puerta se encontraba Akane que desde la semana pasada visitaba la casa de los Saotome a diario, en busca de noticas sobre Ranma, pero al abrir la puerta quedo sorprendida, el que había salido era Ranma, desde que se había ido del dojo Tendo no lo había visto y durante ese tiempo se volvió más atractivo y se veía más maduro, ya no usaba sus ropas chinas ahora usaba un pantalón de vestir y una camisa, esto hacia que se viera más atractivo, tan concentrada estaba observando a Ranma que no noto la presencia de la joven que estaba al lado de Ranma. María estaba furiosa por ver como esa joven veía a su novio con una mirada llena de lujuria y decidió que era hora de poner en claro que Ranma ya tenía pareja y era ella.

María: ¿en qué podemos ayudarte?

Esa pregunta sorprendió a Akane que dirigió su mirada a la joven que había preguntado, viendo que Ranma la abrazaba del hombro y ella correspondía el agarre, esto solo hizo que Akane estuviera celosa como antes e intento darle un golpe a Ranma por estar con esa joven abrazados, pero su golpe fue detenido por María, que inmediatamente dijo.

María: tú debes ser Akane, la chica que le rompió el corazón a Ranma. Sabes debo darte las gracias, porque si tu no hubieras roto tu relación con él, él no me hubiera pedido ser su novia y su futura esposa

Esto impacto tanto a Akane que empezó a llorar, era cierto, ella hizo todo lo necesario para que Ranma rompiera su relación y ahora que se había dado cuenta de su error, él ya estaba con esa chica y no solo eso sino que también le había pedido que se casara con él. Sin pensarlo dos veces salió corriendo con destino a su casa para poder desahogarse. Al llegar sorprendió a todos, no era común verla llorar, solo lloraba cuando recordaba a Ranma. Kasumi subió a la habitación de su hermana pero esta no dejaba de llorar y no quería hablar con nadie, solo decía cosas como: ¿_**Ranma por qué? ¿Por qué no me esperarte? ¿porque estas con esa chica?¡ si yo te amo!**_, Kasumi no comprendía, solo pensó en llamar a Nodoka para saber que le había pasado a su hermana menor durante su visita a su casa, al llamar le contesto una voz extraña, pensó que se había equivocado pero verifico el numero vio que había marcado bien, así que decidió contestar.

Voz: buenas tardes, residencia Saotome ¿con quien desea hablar?

Kasumi: buenas tardes ¿se encontrara la señora Nodoka? Habla Kasumi

Voz: permítame un momento

Kasumi espero unos minutos cuando contesto Nodoka.

Nodoka: bueno

Kasumi: buenas tardes tía Nodoka ¿de casualidad sabe que le paso a Akane cuando fue a su casa?

Nodoka: buenas tardes Kasumi, solo sé que fue recibida por Ranma y por María, pero no entro solo se fue corriendo por lo que me dijo Ranma

Kasumi: ¿María?

Nodoka: si la novia y futura esposa de mi Ranma

Con esa confesión ahora sabía que le pasaba a su hermana. Se dirigió de nueva cuenta a la habitación de su hermana y esta seguía llorando y diciendo lo mismo. Abrió la puerta y se sentó en la orilla de la cama, empezando a acariciarle su cabello.

Kasumi: ¿así que Ranma ha vuelto y vino acompañado de su novia? ¿Por qué lloras Akane? tú misma aclaraste que estabas feliz de que Ranma hubiera roto su compromiso y ahora que él vuelve con su nueva novia te pones a llorar, no te entiendo

Akane: yo lo amo Kasumi, y me di cuenta de este amor muy tarde. Ahora lo he perdido, él se va a casar con ella dentro de un mes

Akane volvió a llorar pero en los brazos de Kasumi, la hermana mayor se había dado cuenta de los sentimientos de su hermana por el hijo de los Saotome después del mes que estos se habían ido, había pensado que se le pasaría pero no fue así, ella lo amaba con toda su alma pero él ya había empezado una nueva relación y no solo eso sino que también estaba próximo a casarse, esto rompió el corazón de su pequeña hermana y también un poco el de ella.

Toda la semana fue lo que se quedaron Ranma y María, y durante esa semana toda Nerima sabia acerca de la boda de Ranma, los amigos de él ya habían sido invitados, los Kuno hicieron su aparición, pero como llegaron se fueron con ayuda de la pareja, Ryoga también se entero de la boda de Ranma pero como siempre andaba perdido, los tendo habían sido invitados, lo mismo que Happosai, las amazonas chinas, los habitantes de Tongekyo, Kirin y los dioses guerreros de la suerte de Nekonron, etc. Todos habían aceptado ir a la boda, todos menos los Tendo (solo Kasumi y Nabiki habían aceptado ir) Soun lloraba porque las escuelas de combate nunca se unirían, Akane tampoco asistiría porque no soportaría ver a Ranma frente al altar con alguien que no era ella, Kasumi fue invitada por el doctor Tofu y ella acepto, Nabiki iría para conocer nuevos lugares y obtener más fotos de Ranma para vender (aunque estuviera casado seguiría siendo su fuente de ingresos más rentable).

Cuando finalizo la semana toda la familia Saotome viajaron hacia México para ver cómo iban los preparativos de la boda. Al llegar al pueblo, después de 20 horas de vuelo por cierto hombre gordo y calvo que se quería bajar del avión a mitad del vuelo, por ciertos efectos que le causo la ingestión de sake. Al llegar todos quedaron sorprendidos por la nueva apariencia del pueblo, durante la semana que estuvieron ausentes, el pueblo empezó a comercializar sus productos agrarios y ganaderos empezando a tener una mejor vida todos los habitantes. Todos al ver que Ranma y María habían regresado los acompañaron al parque del pueblo donde se rebeló una fuente con una estatua de Ranma en medio, como agradecimiento por liberar a todos los pueblos vecinos de los halcones negros. María, Ranma y sus padres se dirigieron a la casa de Sara para poder descansar después del largo viaje que tuvieron. Ranma y María se dirigieron a su habitación que compartían, mientras Genma y Nodoka se acomodaban en la que era la habitación de Ranma. Durmieron toda la tarde y fueron despertados hasta la cena por Sara. Durante la cena, Sara les comento del cambio de vida en el pueblo y los preparativos para la boda, todo era realmente impresionante.

Tres semanas después

Todos los invitados empezaban a llegar para la boda del día siguiente, durante todo el mes se empezaron a edificar hoteles y posadas para hospedar a todos los invitados de la boda, los invitados estaban sorprendidos del pueblo, nadie hubiera creído que tan solo un mes atrás era todo lo contrario a lo que veían; las calles llenas de gente, todos los caminos pavimentados, comercios de todo tipo, escuelas, un parque realmente hermoso con áreas deportivas para practicar cualquier deporte. Los habitantes del pueblo y los pueblos vecinos trabajaron duro para mejorar la situación del pueblo y de todos los demás.

A la mañana siguiente todos estaban arreglándose para la boda que empezaría en unas horas, los salones de belleza estaban llenos, las tiendas de electrodomésticos también, los arreglos para la boda estaban listos. Al llegar la hora todos estaban emocionados, el amigo de todos los presentes estaba realmente nervioso y se notaba, pero su nerviosismo desapareció al ver a la novia que camina hacia el altar acompañada por el presidente municipal, este la dejo en el altar y se retiro a su asiento. La ceremonia fue un poco corta pero para los novios les pareció que fue una eternidad, hasta que el padre dijo esa frase que nunca olvidarían los dos.

Padre: ahora los declaro marido y mujer, puede besar a la novia

Al terminar de decir esos los nuevos esposos se dieron su primer beso como lo que ahora eran **esposos**, todos los presentes empezaron a aplaudir, mientras Nodoka y Sara lloraban de felicidad por la pareja. De la ceremonia religiosa se dirigieron hacia el parque donde se realizaría la fiesta, todos felicitaban a la pareja y otros empezaban a acomodarse en las mesas. La fiesta transcurrió normal, cerca de las nueve de la noche hubo un espectáculo de fuegos pirotécnicos en honor a la pareja, impresionando a todos los presentes. Al terminar la fiesta cerca de las cuatro de la mañana todos los que aun estaban en el parque ya estaban bien borrachos (Genma y Happosai). Los esposos se retiraron cerca de las dos de la mañana para continuar con la tradición, al llegar a su nueva habitación que era más grande, dieron rienda suelta a sus mas pervertidos deseos, disfrutando toda la noche uniendo sus cuerpos hasta el cansancio, deseando que de esa noche mágica llena de pasión y deseo. Concibieran el fruto de su amor.

FIN

**Gracias a todos los que apoyaron esta historia, esperen la segunda parte.**

**Bye**


End file.
